


Unwanted Scars

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Phan, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Apocalypse, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood and Gore, Carrie x PJ, Carrie/PJ, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Injured!Phil, Injury Recovery, Injury cuddles, Light Bondage, Light Smut, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of Carrie/Alex, Mentions of PJ/Chris, Non!YouTubers, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Switch!verse, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, dom!Phil, dom!dan, sub!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a severe outbreak of an unknown disease that turns everyone it infects into flesh hungry monsters, Phil Lester finds himself badly injured in the middle of post-apocalyptic, zombie-infected London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Scars

It had been ten months.

Ten months without him.

When the Infection broke out, it had sent whirlwinds of panic throughout London. The city was evacuated on buses leaving town quicker than anything he'd ever remembered. He'd been holding tightly to Dan's hand when a raging crowd broke them apart. he'd shouted and screamed, but he never found him. He only hoped his bear had gotten on a bus that led out of the city, to a safe haven, where he could never be hurt.

Which was ridiculous of course, you could be hurt anywhere, even in a designated safehouse.

Phil didn't know what to do at that point except keep walking. He had three rations of water left in his pack, his knife still tucked into his boot. The streets looked barren under the noonday sun. It was blazing hot outside and there ware no chances of an air-conditioned sanctuary. All power had been cut off when the Infection broke out.

From what he remembered, there were grassy hillsides in the distance, the side of the street there had no sidewalks, just a long strip of pavements going higher and lower. Houses and apartment complexes were lining the little back road that Phil was walking down. They all looked deserted, all but one that still had the light static of a radio coming from the window.

He'd been lucky there were no Infected there. Mudo didn't take kind to humans. They devoured them, naturally, but mutilated them as well. And if they left you there, heart still beating, the turning process was said to be painful. Phil kept walking toward the house and ventured inside the unlocked door, turning the radio off as he went, and scavenged around.

Who ever had lived here were geniuses. There was a supply covered filled with food and water, bandages and medicines too. He took as much as he'd need to get through the week and left some for other people who might venture through here, any other survivors in need of a sanctuary. He dared glance into the sitting room, where his eyes met a sight and smell hit his nose that made him want to gag.

A family; a mother, a father, and three children, were lying on the ground, bloody and decaying. Half their faces were caved in, flakes of skin falling to the ground, teeth showing through cheeks.

And that's where the memory ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated... =^.^= thanks, Sunflowers!


End file.
